The Secret of Animafore
by SoMuchPain
Summary: Lily Evans-Potter inhoaa miestään, ainakin jossain mielessä. Harry ei oikeasti ole isänsä poika, ainakaan Potterin. Entä mitä tapahtuu kun Harry saa tietää olentoperimästään? Eikä hän voi paeta sitä... Ikäraja M sisältää raiskauksen.
1. Chapter 1

Lily oli aina rakastanut ainutta poikaansa. Harrya. Hän oli antanut pojallensa kaiken rakkautensa ja huolenpitonsa. Mutta Lily ei voinut enää paeta sitä totuutta, että Harry ei ollut hänen miehensä, Jamesin poika. Harryn oikea isä oli vain Lilyn tiedossa, kukaan ei tiennyt, että Harryn oikea ulkonäkö peittyi vahvan piirteiden peittämisloitsun alle.

Lily oli Harryn syntymän jälkeen tehnyt monta ulkonäön muokkaamisloitsua, jotta Harry näyttäisi enemmän Jamesilta, sillä James voisi huomata kuinka heidän pikku-Harrynsa muistutti yhä enemmän erästä Jamesin vihamaa henkilöä. Lily ei vain uskaltanut sanoa pikkuisensa biologisen isän nimeä ääneen, sillä tällä talolla oli hiiren korviakin herkemmät korvat, jotka raportoivat helposti jostakin poikkeavasta. Niin kuin Tylypahka, hän oli lukenut Tylypahkan historiasta kuinka linna halusi auttaa ja palvella sitä kuka oli sille uskollinen. Niin voisi käydä myös tässä talossa.

Niinpä Lily ei jaksanut enää teeskennellä miehelleen ja kertoa tälle toisen toisensa perään valheita. Hän oli miettinyt mahdollisuuksia jo jonkin aikaa ja oli nyt päätynyt poikansa kannalta parhaaseen vaihtoehtoon. James kun ei ollut paras mahdollinen isä kenellekään. Lily rakasti Jamesia omalla tavallaan, mutta ei hänestä isäksi ollut.

Nimittäin Jamesillä oli suhde hänen parhaan ystävän Siriuksen kanssa. Oikeastaan, Lily ajatteli, heidän koko perheensä elävän valheessa, kulissit olivat pystytetty vain hyväksymisen vuoksi, kun taas todellisuus oli aivan toisenlaista. Välillä Lily oli hieman loukkaantunut, kun James vietti melkein jokaisen iltansa Siriuksen luona, mutta kyllä hän Lilyllekin jakoi huomiotaan. Joskus. Hän oli vain saanut tarpeekseen siitä, ettei hänen rakkautensa saanut vastakaikua, niin kuin hän olisi toivonut.

Lily päätti tehdä sen, mitä olikin aikonut toteuttaa jo pitkän aikaa. Ensin vain piti päästä Jamesin ohi ilman epäilyksiä. Lily puki sylissään olevan mustatukkaisen pojan vihreään potkupukuun, jossa pienet hopeiset kuut kirjailivat vihreän pohjan. Luihuisen värit. Sillä hän halusi osoittaa kunnioitustaan pojan oikealle isälle.

Onneksi vauva-lahjojen seassa oli edes yksi sen värinen potkupuku. Oli yleisesti tiedossa, että hän oli Luihuinen. Siis pienokaisen isä. Lily huokaisi vasten pienen poikansa kasvoja, poika hymyili hampaatonta hymyään ja jokelsi iloisesti hänelle. Hetken Lilyn valtasi kauhea katumus ja menetyksen tunne, Harrya ei ollut todellakaan helppo jättää.

Jos olet rakastanut pientä lastasi edes kaksi viikkoa, tunnet kuinka luopuminen sattuu enemmän kuin kuolema. Lilyn silmiin kohosi kyyneleet hänen katsellessaan tuota niin pientä poikaansa, joka kohta joutuisi pois äitinsä sylistä. Lily nosti Harryn syliinsä pukeutumispöydältä ja etsi Rohkelikon värisen tutin Harrylle, sillä Lilyn harmiksi lahjojen seasta ei löytynyt Luihuisen värejä suosivaa tuttia.

Hän otti kankaisen peiton, jonka hän pienensi, että se mahtui hänen taskuunsa ja maagisen työpaikka korttinsa, jonka avulla hänet tunnistettaisiin ja päästettäisiin sisään. Lilyllä oli mielessään suunnitelma, jota hän kertasi mielessään pala palalta. Huokaisten, hän lähti kapuamaan alas heidän omakotitalonsa yläkerrasta alakertaan. Joka huoneessa ja joka ikisessä huonekalussa kimalteli silmäänpistävästi Rohkelikon värit, ainakin jossain yksityiskohdassa, ja se jos mikä oli saada Lilyn hermoromahduksen partaalle.

Onneksi sentään makuuhuoneen lakanat saivat olla siniset. James oli kotona. Lily tiesi sen, sillä kuuli kuinka innokkaasti James selitti jotain puhelimessa. Kenties Siriukselle. Hän oli tuonut jästi-Lontoosta puhelimen ja opettanut Jamesia käyttämään sitä, sillä Siriuksellakin oli puhelin hankittuna myös, ihme ja kumma. Lily asteli vielä viimeiset askelmat, kunnes kohtasi aviomiehensä katseen. Hän hymyili ja kysyi ehkä kysymyksiäkin, mutta hän ei tiennyt mihin vastata, kun toinen puhuu puhelimessa rakastetulleen. Niin, oli minullakin kerran rakastettu, hänhän on Harryn isä, mutta edes James ei tiedä, että olen ollut kerran eri miehen kanssa.

James puhui vielä hetken puhelimessa ja minä odotin kärsivällisesti puhelun loppuun. Asiani oli kuitenkin sanottava, vaikka James ei rakastanutkaan niin kuin aviomies rakastaa aviovaimoaan hän oli silti, joskus hieman liian ylisuojeleva minua ja Harrya kohtaan. James laittoi puhelimen luurin paikalleen ja hymyili minulle ja pojalleen.

Hän käveli meitä erottavat metrit kiinni ja kietoi käsivartensa ympärillemme. Halasin häntä vapaalla kädelläni ja tunsin kuinka James painoi huulensa kaulaani ja suuteli hitaasti oikeata solisluutani. "Minnekäs sitä ollaan nyt menossa, pikku vaimo?" James kysyi hymyillen ja irrottautui halauksesta.

"Ajattelin viedä Harryn ulos", sanoin ja päätin kertoa totuuden, en vain koko totuutta, nimittäin James ei saisi tietää minne veisin hänet.

"Vai niin, minä ajattelin pistäytyä Siriuksen luona, saattaa mennä aika pitkään, mutta tuleen kotiin viimeistään yhdeltätoista", Jamesin hymy kasvoi ja tiesin miksi. Siriuksen luona pistäytyminen voisi johtaa johonkin, joka veisi hieman enemmän aikaa kuin vartin kahvitus. Lily nyrpisti nenäänsä sisäisesti, mutta ulkopuolelle näkyi vain pieni vilahdus loukkaantuneisuutta silmissä.

"Voimme mennä huomenna Viistokujalle syömään", James ehdotti. Minä nauroin sisällä päin uskoiko hän, että hän voisi yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan korvata minulle kaiken minkä hän jätti tekemättä kanssani, koska oli niin kiinni Siriuksen kanssa, lounaalla, jossain pahaisessa ravintolassa? Joskus miehet olivat liian ymmärtämättömiä.

"Mm", mumisin vastaukseksi ja kävelin jo puista ulko-oveamme kohti. Laitoin eteisessä itselleni ulkovaatteet ja kengät. Päätin kävellä hiukan ulkona ensin, ennen kuin ilmiintyisin Pyhään Mungoon, sillä James voisi epäillä jotain.

"Nähdään sitten", hän sanoi ja suukotti kevyesti poskeani. James ei enää halunnut häidemme jälkeen suudella minua huulille, sillä kuulemma se tekisi Siriuksen mustasukkaiseksi. Joskus tuntui, kuin en olisi koskaan ollut hänen aviovaimonsa, vaan hänen siskonsa. Olinhan minä tietysti joskus ollut, sillä kyllä James sentään kehtasi hääyöhön uhrata aikansa. Se oli ihan mukavaa sen hetken. Harry käsivarsillani lähdin kävelemään päämäärättömästi eteenpäin katua.

Se oli sama se minne menisin, sillä mistä paikasta tahansa voisin ilmiintyä Pyhään Mungoon. Käveltyäni parin korttelin verran ajattelin olevani jo tarpeeksi kaukana Jamesin uteliaiden silmien alta, joten tiukensin otettani Harrysta ja tunsin kuinka kiepuin nopeasti jonnekin edemmäs, poispäin kotoa. Minuutin tai parin kuluttua seisoin Pyhän Mungon sisäänkäynnin edessä. Tarkistin, että Harry oli kunnossa, hän nukkui rauhallisesti olkapäätäni vasten.

Otin esille maagisen työpaikka korttini, jossa luki nimeni ja osasto, sekä ammattini. _Lily Evans, Parantaja, Osasto 27_. Portit avautuivat automaattisesti edestäni ja lähdin kulkemaan kohti Pyhän Mungon pääovea. Silitin Harryn hieman kasvaneita mustia hiuksia ja huokaisin hänen hiuksiaan vasten, ties kuinka monetta kertaa tänään. Pidin itsepäisesti kyyneleet kurissa kyynelkanavissani ja otin sauvani esille, jotta pääsisin sisälle._ "Humaradano"_, kuiskasin loitsun ja heilautin sauvaani oven edessä.

Ovi aukeni välittömästi viimeisellä sanomalla tavullani. Pyhän Mungon parantajat ja muu henkilökunta käyttivät tätä loitsua, jotta he pääsisivät sisään. Sillä olisi ollut hieman erikoista, jos niin arvostettuun, jästien kielellä, sairaalaan olisi päässyt vain sanomalla _"Alohomora."_ Parantola ei tosin hätätapauksissa odottanut saavansa sisääntulevien huulilta kuulumaan _"Humaradanoa"_, mutta jos ei asiaa ollut, parantolan ovet pysyivät kiinni visusti. Lilyä tervehti ovien takana valkoinen pitkä käytävä, joka ei näyttänyt loppuvan ikinä, osakseen se olikin totta, sillä siihen taiottiin aina vain enemmän huoneita ja Pyhässä Mungossa oli 1 potilas per huone käytäntö, joten huoneita riitti.

Loukkaantuneet potilaat parannettiin omissa huoneissaan, jos potilaalla olisi ollut huonetovereita heidän olisi ollut hieman inhottavaa seurata sitä. Loputtomien huoneiden takana olivat parantajien ja muun henkilökunnan tilat. Vaikka ulkopuolelta Pyhä Mungo näytti aika pieneltä rakennukselta parantolaksi, sen sisällä oli yksi suurimmista taikamaailman parantoloista.

Lily käytti ilmiintymistä hyväksi ja ilmiintyi suoraan parantaja ystävänsä huoneen eteen. Hän kuiskasi nimensä ja ovi aukeni näyttäen kirkkaan keltaisella koristellun huoneen, jossa yhdessä lukemattomista tuoleista istui ruskeahiuksinen, hymyilevä kasvoinen, keski-ikäinen nainen. Lily käytti naisen hieman hämmästynyttä olemusta hyväkseen ja lausui nopeasti muistin muokkaamisloitsun. Riseldaksi kutsuttu nainen retkahti hieman sykkyrämpään asentoon tuolillaan ja tuijotti ihmeissään Lilyä. Lily asteli lähemmäs naista ja kohotti sauvansa naisen ohimolle.

_"Minä Riselda Amanda Houston tottelen kaikkea mitä tämän loitsun alaisena minua käsketään tekemään", Lily liikutti huuliaan, mutta ääni purkautui Riseldan huulilta._

_"En muista kumminkaan mitään loitsun alaisuudessa olemisesta, sillä se ei olisi hyväksi", Riselda sanoi monotonisella lilymäisellä äänellä._

_"Ainoa asia mikä minun on muistettava on tämä poika ja, että hänen tulevaisuutensa turvataan, sillä minä Riselda lähetän kirjeen pojan biologiselle isälle mahdollisimman pian, että he ovatkin saaneet kaksi poikaa yhdestä alkiosta. Tämä poika on heistä nuorempi ja ennen kuin voin tehdä sen minun pitää suorittaa piirteitä muokkaavan loitsun vastaloitsu_", Riselda toisteli kuin muistilistaa.

Lily hymyili, juuri tämän takia hän oli tullut Riseldan luo, hän osasi täydellisen piirteiden muokkausvastaloitsun. Lily oli käyttänyt Harrylla heikkoja piirteiden muokkaamisloitsuja, sillä sen vahvuutta piti lisätä aina jonkinlaisin väli ajoin. Lily antoi vielä viimeisen käskyn sauvansa kautta.

_"Minä en muista tästä mitään muuta, kuin sen, että minun pitää kirjoittaa pojan vanhemmille ja vakuuttaa heille se, että hän on heidän poikansa. Kun minä herään ensimmäinen asia, jonka teen on muuttaa Harry oikean näköiseksi. Minä en saa syyttää itseäni siitä, mitä tapahtuu sen jälkeen"_, Riseldan ääni soljui hiljaisessa huoneessa yhdessä Lilyn huulten kanssa. "_Unhoituta kestojos_", Lily sanoi osoittaen Riseldaa ja sen jälkeen napsautti sormiaan, jotta ensimmäinen loitsu ei enää vaikuttaisi.

Lily asetti Harryn Riseldan syliin ja katsahti hieman surullisesti ystäväänsä, joka ihmetteli kuinka Lily oli siinä. "Mitä sinä täällä…", Riselda ei ehtinyt edes kysyä, kunnes Lilyn sauvasta purkautuva vihreä valo, joka sai Lilyn ruumiin retkahtamaan elottomana lattialle. Riselda yritti kirkua, mutta ääntä ei kuulunut, hänen äänensä oli juuttunut kurkkuun. Hänen sauvansa nousi ylös hitaasti kuin taiottuna ja hän kuuli itsensä lausuvan piirteiden muokkaamisvastakirouksen. Hänen sylissään nukkuva lapsi muutti muotoaan, kuin monijuomaliemen alaisena. Pojan hieman mustat hiushaituvat hävisivät ja muuttuivat vaaleiksi. Rusehtavan ihon tilalle vaihtui kermanvärinen iho.

Pojan rakenne pieneni huomattavasti kapeammaksi. Riselda tuijotti kauhuissaan sylissään makaavaa poikaa, mutta sitten hän tunsi kuinka kihelmöivä tunne hänen kehossaan otti vallan. Hän heilautti päätään ja muisti, kuinka hetki sitten hän oli istunut keltaisessa tuolissaan. Nyt hän piteli pientä ja hentorakenteista vauvaa käsissään. Mistä ihmeestä hän oli saanut pojan? Hän katsahti hieman ympärilleen ja huomasi pian lattialla makaavaan elottoman naisen, jonka hän tunnisti Lilyksi.

Tajutessaan, että Lily ei hengittänyt hän rupesi kirkumaan, saaden niin koko Pyhän Mungon hälytystilaan. Huoneeseen ryntäsi muutamia muita parantajia ja he katsoivat vauhkona huonetta. Heidän silmänsä osuivat lattialla makaavaan parantaja kollegaansa. He hengähtivät melkein kuin kuorossa. Mutta sitten muutama rohkeimmista meni kokeilemaan Lilyn pulssia tai edes jotain elonmerkkeihin viittaavaa.

"Riselda, mitä tapahtui?" Moren, yksi parantajista kysyi.

"Minä en tiedä, istuin juomassa kahvia tuossa keltaisella tuolillani, kunnes yhtäkkiä tajusin piteleväni tätä lasta käsissäni ja näin Lilyn makaamassa lattialla", Riselda selitti hysteerisesti. Moren katsoi häntä pitkään ja laittoi lohduttavasti kätensä Riseldan olkapäälle.

"Minä luulen, että sinuun on langetettu vahva muistinmuokkausloitsu", Moren sanoi.

"Se sopisi kuvaan, mutta tämä kaikki on niin outoa, miksi Lily on kuollut?" Riselda kysyi kyyneleitä silmissään. Moren katsahti pikaisesti Lilyä, kunnes kääntyi takaisin Riseldan puoleen. "Ehkä Lilyllä oli liikaa paineita tai masennus?" Moren ehdotti. He miettivät kumpikin hetken, kunnes Riseldan havahdutti pienen hentorakenteisen pojan liikehdintä hänen sylissään.

"Kuka hän on?" Moren kysyi hämmästyneenä. Riselda katsahti poikaa ja yritti muistella oliko hän kuullut pojan nimeä ennen.

"En tiedä, meidän pitäisi varmaan tehdä vanhempien tarkistusloitsu", Riselda sanoi.

Moren ja Riselda kohottivat sauvansa ja lausuivat äänettömän taian. Pian pojan rinnassa hehkui hänen vanhempiensa nimet.

"Tämä ei voi olla totta, heillä oli vain yksi alkio!" Moren huudahti.


	2. Vanhemmat

Poika avasi silmänsä ja hän huomasi tuijottavansa kahta vaalea hiuksista ihmistä, jotka olivat kumartuneet hänen päällensä. Poika katsoi molempia oudoksuen ja tajusi, että heidän suunsa liikkuivat päästäen eriskummallisia sanoja, joita hän ei ymmärtänyt. Hän yritti kiinnittää isojen ihmisten huomion heiluttelen käsiään, mutta kukaan ei huomioinut häntä. Pettyneenä tästä hän rupesi itkemään ja samassa kaksi vaalea hiuksista isoa ihmistä katsahti poikaan hyssytellen. Poika yritti kurkottaa toista kohti ja hänet nostettiin lämpimään syliin.

Poika painautui toisen olkapäätä vasten ja seurasi hieman väsyneenä ympäristöä. Käsi silitteli hänen päätään ja se rauhoitti kummasti. Isot ihmiset puhuivat, jonkun toisien isojen ihmisten kanssa ja välillä katsahtivat häneenkin. Toinen vaaleista ihmisistä siirtyi poispäin toisista ja poika näki kuinka ihminen avasi puseroaan, kunnes poika pääsisi syömään.

Tuntui oikealta imeä ihmisen rintaa ja sieltä tuli hyvän makuista nestettä. Kun poika tunsi itsensä kylläiseksi hän vetäytyi pois. Ihminen hymyili pojalle ja poika vastasi hampaattomalla hymyllä takaisin. Sitten nainen käveli takaisin toisten luo ja ojensi pojan toiselle vaaleista ihmisistä. Poika rupesi itkemään, sillä toinen ihminen ei voisi ehkä olla yhtä mukava, kuin se joka oli juuri ruokkinut häntä. Mutta, kun toinen ihminen otti pojan syliinsä, ei poika enää vastustellut vaan painautui tiukemmin lämmintä ihoa vasten. Huomaamattaan poika oli nukahtanut miehen syliin tuhisten.

Narcissa ja Lucius olivat juuri päivällisellä, kun heidän eteensä lennähti pöllö, joka huhuili ja laskeutui yhdelle tuolin karmille. Lucius otti kirjeen pöllön jalasta ja hätisteli pöllön takaisin matkoihinsa.

"Lucius-kulta, onko se jotain vakavaa?", Narcissa kysyi huolestuneen ilmeen koreillessa kasvoillaan. Lucius luki nopeaan tahtiin kirjettä ja epäusko häivähti hänen silmissään.

"Ei vakavaa, vaan yllättävää sinänsä", Lucius sanoi vaimolleen ja ojensi kirjeen hänelle. Narcissa otti kirjeen miehensä tärisevästä kädestä ja rupesi lukemaan.

_Hyvät Mr. ja Mrs. Malfoy!_

_Pahoittelemme, jos häiritsemme päivällistänne tai jotakin muuta tärkeää. Pyhässä Mungossa on käynyt pieni välikohtaus, mutta te ette ole osallisia tapahtumiin. Ainoa seikka, jonka takia meidän piti ilmoittaa teille on se, että eräs parantajistamme teki vanhempien tarkistusloitsun eräälle pojalle ja tulos oli teille eduksi. En tiedä miten yhdestä antamastanne alkiosta voisi syntyä kaksi lasta, mutta näin on nyt päässyt käymään. Voisitteko ystävällisesti ilmoittautua Pyhän Mungon lastenosastolle mahdollisimman pian, niin toinen pienokaisistanne pääsisi kaiken hämmingin tieltä pois. _

_Pyhän Mungon parantaja _

_- Moren Voremo _

Narcissa tuijotti kirjettä ihmeissään, miten se voisi edes olla mahdollista. He olivat antaneet Pyhään Mungoon vain yhden alkion ja nyt puoli vuotta Dracon syntymän jälkeen heille tulisi toinen poika.

"Mitä sinä ajattelet tästä, Lucius?" Narcissa kysyi mieheltään, joka tuijotti kaukaisuuteen.

"Ehkä meidän sitten pitäisi mennä hakemaan toinen pojistamme kotiin, eikö totta?" Lucius vastasi ja ojensi kättään vaimolleen. Narcissa kutsui yhden kotitontuista luokseen ja antoi tälle ohjeet. Jos nuori herra heräisi tonttu huolehtisi pojasta parhaimpansa mukaan. Käsi kädessä he ilmiintyivät Pyhään Mungoon.

"Mutta kulta, miten meille ei ilmoitettu aikaisemmin, että saamme kaksi poikaa?" Narcissa kysyi pukien hämmennyksensä sanoiksi.

"Minä en tiedä kulta, ehkä heillä on meille hyvä selitys, koska kovin paljon kirjeessä ei annettu informaatiota", Lucius tiukensi otettaan vaimonsa kädestä, joka tärisi hieman.

"Nyt sinusta sitten tuli tupla-isä", Narcissa sanoi keventäen tunnelmaa naurahtamalla.

"Niin, taas yksi suvun jatkaja Malfoyn sukuun", Lucius sanoi jo hieman rennommin.

He saapuivat lastenosastolle ja hoitaja johdatti heidät huoneeseen, jossa odotti kaksi parantajaa ja kermanvaalea pienirakenteinen vauva. Vauva, joka nukkui toisen parantajan sylissä.

"Istukaa toki, me emme pure", toinen parantajista hymähti. Istuuduimme vastapäätä heitä ja katsahdin tarkemmin toisen parantajan sylissä nukkuvaa vauvaa. Saman värinen iho kuin meillä, sekä ehkä enemmän luciusmaisia piirteitä, mutta pienirakenteisempi, enemmän tytönkaltainen rakenne, listasin merkkejä mielessäni.

"Saisimmeko hieman selitystä tähän tilanteeseen?", Lucius kysyi. Parantajat huokasivat hieman liian kuuluvasti.

"Se on hieman vaikea selittää, mutta tänä aamuna minä olin tavallisesti työhuoneessani ja join kahvia, kunnes seuraava asia minkä muistin oli, että pidin tätä vauvaa sylissäni ja näin yhden työystävistäni lattialla kuolleena", naisparantaja sanoi. Lucius ja minä katsahdimme ihmetellen toisiimme.

"Onko teihin langetettu jokin muistiloitsu, sillä tämä on hieman outo selitys", Narcissa puuttui puheeseen.

"Minä.. minä en tiedä, kaikki oli niin sekavaa, uskon sen olevan kumminkin oikea vastaus", naisparantaja sanoi.

"Mitä me nyt teemme tässä tilanteessa?", Lucius kysyi ja otti paremmin kiinni kädestäni.

"Varmaankin haluatte poikanne kotiin ja, jos ongelmia tulee ilmoittakaa meille, niin autamme parhaamme mukaan, ai niin ja sitten teidän pitäisi tehdä vanhempaintodistus", mies parantaja vastasi ja taikoi eteemme lomakkeen. Ennen kuin ehdimme syventyä lomakkeeseen kunnolla, vauva rupesi itkemään. Se kurkotteli meitä kohti ja nostin sen syliini. Hyssyttelin sen pientä korvaa vasten ja pienokainen näytti rauhoittuvan.

"Minä menen syöttämään vauvaa", nyökkäsin Luciukselle ja siirryin hieman sivummalle. Toinen lapseni tuntui niin pieneltä, hän oli niin laiha, mutta pehmeä. Vauva rupesi syömään innokkaasti vasten rintaani. Hetken päästä vauva erkani minusta ja kannoin hänet sylissäni takaisin.

"Rakas, mikä on vauvamme nimi, sillä se tulisi pistää tähän lomakkeeseen?", Lucius kysyi kun olin tullut hänen luokseen.

"Miten olisi Harrie Narcius Malfoy?" hymyilin miehelleni. Olisin halunnut jo antaa Dracolle toiseksi nimeksi Harrie, mutta Lucius vastusti, sitä sillä toinen nimi piti kuulemma olla isän nimi. Lucius irvisti hieman, mutta tyytyi nimeen.

Ojensin Harrien Luciukselle, mutta hän ei olisi halunnut lähteä ja rupesi itkemään. Lucius otti Harrien ja asetti paremmin syliinsä. Hetken kuluttua kuulimme vain rauhallista tuhinaa. Me hyvästelimme parantajat ja kaikkoonduimme kotiimme, nyt uusi perheenjäsenen mukanamme. Me poksahdimme meidän kotimme olohuoneeseen ja meitä vastaan tuli kotitonttu.

"Miten nuoriherra jaksaa?" Lucius kysyi saman tien.

"Nuoriherra on nukkunut koko ajan, mutta hän kaipaisi nyt ruokaa", kotitonttu sanoi ja nosti isot silmänsä herransa puoleen.

"Mitä herrasväki haluaa Dobbyn nyt tekevän?", se kysyi heiveröisesti.

"Toisitteko nuorenherran tänne, saisimme esitellä hänelle hänen pikkuveljensä", Narcissa sanoi ja loi kotitonttuun ylpeän katseen.

"Heti rouva Malfoy, heti", Dobby änkytti ja poksahti pois. Narcissa istui sohvalle Harrien kanssa ja leperteli pikkuiselleen. Lucius seurasi vieressä, mutta vaisu hymy käväisi myös hänen kasvoillaan. Uusi vaimea poksahdus kantautui heidän korviinsa ja pian kotitonttu kantoi sylissään kolmevuotiasta Dracoa. Narcissa hymyili lempeästi pojalleen ja käski kotitonttua tuomaan Dracon lähemmäs. Dobby asteli käskyä totellen Narcissan viereen ja Draco katseli pientä vauvaa hetken äitinsä sylissä. Harrie katsahti vihreillä silmillään Dracoa ja alkoi samassa täristä, täristä niin voimakkaasti, että Narcissalla oli vaikeuksia pitää Harrieta sylissään. Narcissan vauhko katse tavoitti Luciuksen pelokkaat kasvot.

"Kutsu heti joku niistä parantajista!" Narcissa huusi miehelleen, kun tämä ei tehnyt elettäkään. Lucius kaikkoontui nopeasti pois ja minuutin kuluttua hän oli takaisin Pyhässä Mungossa.

"Hei, sinä siellä, auttakaa minua, minun lapsellani on ihmeellinen kohtaus!" Lucius karjui, kun huomasi erään ihmisen käytävän päässä. Mies kääntyi ja Lucius tajusi tuijottavansa kasvoista kasvoihin Dumbledorea. Mitä hän täällä teki? Lucius pyyhki kaiken muun mielestään ja yritti etsiä jotakuta, joka voisi auttaa.

"Lucius, kuinka miellyttävä tavata, mutta mikä nyt on hätänä?", Dumbledore kysyi ja katsahti ihmetellen Luciusta.

"Minun toinen lapseni sai kohtauksen juuri kun olimme päässeet kotiin, missä hemmetissä niitä parantajia nyt on?", Lucius tiuskahti ja manasi koko Pyhän Mungon lähimmän ankeuttajan suudeltavaksi. Heitä vastaan käveli hämmentynyt nainen, joka katsahti molempia miehiä ja kysyi sitten:

"Tarvitsetteko apua?" Lucius käännähti naiseen päin ja kiitti onneaan, että edes joku oli vastannut hänen rukouksiinsa.

"Voisitteko mitenkään tulla minun kartanolleni auttamaan poikaani, joka juuri pääsi täältä kotiin, ja sai jonkinlaisen kohtauksen", Lucius hymyili raivon karehtiessa kasvoillaan. Nainen katsahti häneen ja änkytti nopeasti myöntävän vastauksen.

"Toinen lapsi, ei teillä tietääkseni ollut kuin yksi, mutta saisinko tulla katsomaan?" Dumbledore hymyili ja kaikkoontui Luciuksen vastaväitteistä huolimatta ensin.

Niinpä Narcissan katsahtaessa tulijoihin hänen yllätyksekseen, heidän olohuoneessaan seisoi parantaja, Lucius, sekä naavaparta Dumbledore. Narcissa mulkaisi nopeasti miestään, mutta kääntyi sitten tärisevän lapsensa puoleen. Narcissan oli vaikea pitää kyyneleitään valumasta, ei näin pitäisi käydä Harrielle. Parantaja huomasi tärisevän lapsen Narcissan sylissä ja harppoi lapsen luo heilauttaen sauvaansa hänen yllään.

"Lapsellanne on selvinnyt olentoperimän vahvistus, varsin aikaisessa vaiheessa ikävä kyllä", parantaja sanoi diagnostisoituaan pojan. Lucius ja Narcissa katsoivat toisiaan huolen ollessa molempien kasvoilla. Narcissa napsautti sormiaan ja Dobby ilmestyi hänen viereensä saman tien.

"Vie Draco huoneeseensa ja leiki hetki hänen kanssaan, meillä on puhuttavaa", Narcissa sanoi kylmästi ja Dobby lähti kiireesti Draco sylissään kipuamaan portaita ylös.

"Haluaisin nyt tietää mikä poikaani vaivaa", Narcissa katsahti parantajaan ja parantaja heilui hermostuneena.

"Sitä on hyvin vaikeaa tietää, pitäisi tehdä lisätutkimuksia ja kuten varmaan huomasitte tämä olentoperimä vaikuttaa toisen poikanne läsnä ollessa", parantaja sopersi hermostuneesti ja katsahti apua hakien Dumbledoreen.

"Miten Draco liittyy tähän?" Lucius kysyi.


End file.
